ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Castigo
Capitulo Ben despertó en un almacén oscuro tanto que lo único que podía ver, eran sus pies, de repente se encendió una luz y gracias a esta se podía ver que era un almacén muy grande lleno de cajas y contenedores con una especie de jugo de color anaranjado claro....Ben también vio a 25 niños mas entre edades de 7 a 12 años y por supuesto a Gwen, Ben intento despertarla con éxito.... * Ben: Gwen Gwen * Gwen: Ah? Ben? donde estamos? * Ben: no lo se pero parece que ese tal Jacob nos trajo aqui * Gwen: Para que?... Una puerta se abrió y de ella 3 moteros escoltando a Jacob que iba con una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos Jeans ajustados, se paro enfrente de todos los niños gritando: * Jacob: Bien enanos escuchen con atención!!! porque solo le diré una vez. Este no es el Parque, aquí tenemos reglas el que no las siga morirá y el que la siga se ahorrara el honor de ser asesinado.... Un niño grito: * Niño Random 0 : Que te den voy a llamar a la policía!!! y te vas a ir a la mierda!!!! Jacob sonrío y se limito a sacar una una Deser Eagle 11 mm de color negro en su empuñadura y Dorado en el cañón.... y le disparo al niño justo en la cabeza, haciendo que su silla se echara hacia atrás * Jacob: si alguien mas quiere tener el placer basta con hacer solo un ruido....... * Jacob: Bien así no desperdician que traen en las venas Marchándose hacia una especia de minicasa blanca con vidrios totalmente oscuros y la puerta con llave de seguridad. Entrando y cerrando la puerta.... Luego de eso vino un motero y les dijo...... * Mike: Me llamo Mike pero eso no importa, como pueden observar les están quitando sus cadenas, el que intente algo sera acribillado..... ahora los que están libres levántense y siganme. En el camino ben se preguntaba si iba a morir o que les harían, ya que al recordar el historial de Jacob y como mato a esos 2 niños, le dio un poco de miedo...Gwen se percato y le dijo: * Gwen: Pase lo que pase tienes el reloj Ben se limito asentir con la cabeza..... A llegar a lo que parecía una especie de cancha de baloncesto semejantes a las que hay en las escuelas....mas de un niño estaba sorprendido por adonde los habían llevado.... * Niño Random 1: Que hacemos aqui? * Mike: Oh olvide desircelos * Niño random: Porque no nos dice * Mike: No les puedo decir todo pero los entrenaremos * Niño Random: Así sin mas sin ningún de proposito? * Mike: Si lo hay * Gwen: Entonces porque no no los dice.......señor * Ben: Gwen estas loca pueden matarte -Susurrando con miedo- * Mike: No podemos simplemente NO!!!....Nueva orden.... el que vuelva a tocar el tema dese por muerto.... * Mike: Ahora quiero que hagan dúos ya!!! Muchos empezaron a tomar parejas por su parte los tennyson se hicieron juntos.... al cabo de 2 minutos solo que do un niño que no tenia pareja.... * Mike: Niño!! * Niño Random2: Que digo seor -con voz quebrantada- * Mike: donde esta tu pareja * Niño Random2: Señor no tengo :,c * Mike: Oh no * Mike: Sabes puedes salir por la puerta no te preocupes.... * Niño Random2: Enserio!!! * Mike: Si si no quieres que cambie de idea El niño salio corriendo hacia la puerta pero *2 Disparos* Mike le había disparado 2 balazos, cayendo al suelo.... * Mike: Es lo que les sucede cuando no ejecutan una Orden!!! * Niño Random3: Señor no habia mas personas * Mike: Justo por eso lo mate..... * Todos los niños: Que? * Mike: Si el me hubiera dicho porque no pudo realizar la orden que le di no lo hubiera matado.......pero bien el ya es historia ahora vamos con sus ejercicios.... Pasaron 2 horas de ejercicios Extremos.... * Gwen: Ben porque no usas el reloj * Ben: He estado pensado y creo que lo mejor sera averiguar porque están secuestrando niños * Gwen: Tienes Razón, pero si quieres esconder que te puedes transformar como harás para cuando quieras averiguarlo... * Ben: De que hablas? * Gwen: El tal Jacob tiene una computadora apuesto que ahí tiene todo * Ben: algo se me ocurrirá * Gwen: eso espero..... Luego de eso les asignaron habitaciones que son ocupadas 2 cada uno des afortunadamente lo tennyson no les toco en la misma habitación por lo que no pudieron seguir planeando como obtener información de los secuestros, Ben le toco compartir habitación con un niño llamado Lenny, este no hablaba con Ben ni una sola palabra....... despues de varias horas de tension Ben decidio que era hora de hablar con el.... * Ben: Emm oye * Ben: Se que no hablas mucho pero podemos ser amigos...... * Lenny: Seguro -indiferente- * Ben: Un momento...... Yo te reconozco * Lenny: ? * Ben: Eres el niño que robaron el Straw Berries * Lenny: Que? como sabes eso? -mirando a Ben- * Ben: Bueno pues es complicado..... * Lenny: Yo no te vi en ese momento.... * Ben: Lo que te diré es un secreto así que por favor no le digas a nadie * Lenny: Umm Claro supongo * Ben: No se si viste a un hombre de 3 metros rojo con 4 Brazos. * Lenny: Si....... y ahora que lo pienso su ropa es muy parecida a la de ese monstruo... * Ben: El no es un Monstruo......Soy el..... * Lenny: QUE?!!??!?!?! * Ben: Pos si we no mames * Lenny: no te creo... si eres el entonces porque no te transformas o lo que sea y sales de aquí * Ben: Veras este reloj me da el poder de transformarme en 10 aliens con habilidades unicas.... * Lenny: y Porque no lo usas para sacar a todos de aqui? * Ben: Por que si lo hago volverán a secuestrar niños * Ben: lo que planeo es a la computadora de Jacob y ver porque nos secuestro a todos... * Lenny: Quien es Jacob? * Ben: es el hombre que nos grito y mato al niño de un tiro cuando estábamos en las sillas... * Lenny: Oh...Quiero ayudarte... * Ben: Gracias amigo y creo que es el momento perfecto para usar el reloj * Lenny: pero si te atrapan? * Ben: tengo de 10 a 20 minutos * Lenny: es muy poco.... * Ben: no con este chico.... *Activando el reloj* - *Transformacion* MATERIA GRISS!!!! * Lenny: eres muy pequeño * Materia Gris: ese es el Plan...... Pasando por el pequeño estrecho que había en la puerta y divisando rápidamente las computadoras de Jacob a un par de metros pero fue detenido por un motero que se acercaba a la habitación de ellos. Ben volvió a la habitación a avisarle a Lenny y hacer un plan...... * Guardia Motero: Reporten Ben Tennyson y Lenny Hadsugui * Lenny: Que te den!!! * Guardia Motero: quien a dicho eso * Lenny: Porque no te vas a la casa de tu madre? * Lenny: Con suerte consigues trabajo limpiando inodoros } * Guardia Motero: Maldito niño.... El motero abre la puerta para pegarle a Lenny, en ese momento Ben (Materia Gris) que estaba en el techo cae encima de el y golpea un nervio del cuello haciendo que caiga inconciente..... * Lenny: Bien hecho, pero ve rápido antes de que acabe la transformación..... * Materia Gris: Claro Ben entro en la sala de computadoras por una tubería y empezó a buscar archivos. * Materia Gris: Debe haber algo por aquí..... * Materia Gris: "H019-K" mmmm al parecer es un químico.... * Materia Gris -Abre una foto con nombre- "Punto de encuentro" mmm Cleveland- Ohio: Ave Scovil es en la ciudad!!! * Materia Gris: -Abre un Archivo importante- Chinos,Wallops,ZZF,Caballero eternos, HY * Materia Gris: Que es todo esto? debo investigar que es ese químico * Materia Gris: H019-K composición química "Oxigeno, Carbon, Triofluro de cloro, Ácido fluoroantimónico, Azidoazida azida........ Esta cosa tiene todos los químicos existentes es muy peligroso....... * Materia Gris: "Prueba 005, Prueba 001 Fracaso, Prueba 002 30% Exito, 70% Fracaso, Prueba 003 45% Exito 55% Fracaso, Prueba 003 100 Exito, Exportación 01 100% Exportacion 2 90% Exportacion 3 1% Exportacion 4 100% Exportacion 5 100% Exportacion 6 100% Exportacion 7 En progreso.... * Materia Gris: Este quimico lo exportan... probablemente para hacer armas y segun esto lleva mas de 2 años este negocio.... debo detenerlo............... *Cuenta Regresiva* - *Destransformacion* * Ben: Oh no no!!!!! * Ben: No no puede ser, no ahora... -Con anugustia- * "De afuera de la sala de computo" Jacob: SI por favor hoy haremos un intercambio y aun no tengo nada listo..... Jacob al entrar y ver a Ben se sorprende..... * Mike: señor..... * Jacob: Como entraste..... * Ben: ..... * MIke: Quieto no te muevas o te vuelo la cabeza enano -Mostrando una gran pistola- * Ben: Porfavor no me mate -Llorando- * Mike: Llorar no te servirá, tienes agallas ninguna cámara te detecto y pudiste entrar sin acceso..... * Jacob: Y es por eso que no lo puedes matar * Mike: Eh? * Ben: Eh? * jacob: Tenia mis dudas pero eres unos de los mejores, supongo que debería llevarlo aumentaran la cifra.... * Mike: En ese caso voy a llamar a los Chinos para negociar un.... * Jacob: 3 Veces mas por lo que no han tenido en 2 años........ * Mike: Si señor.... * Jacob: Y supongo que tu prima debe tener tus mismos genes..... sera interesante...... * Ben: Espera no!!!! * Jacob: por favor ponlo en la sala....empesaremos muy pronto * Motero Random: Si señor Ben es llevado a una especie de sala similar a la de un odontologo como 30 minutos despues vio a Gwen en una habitación que estaba al lado de repente Jacob entra..... * Jacob: Niño encontré algo interesante así que empezare con tu prima primero * Ben: SE que vamos a morir..... asi que puede verla una ultima vez * Jacob: Yo no soy un ton.... * Ben: Que puedo hacer yo nunca he peleado en mi vida, por mucho que intente escapar tendré un balazo en mi cuerpo antes de que logre notarlo....Pero ella esta asustada por favor déjame verla.... * Jacob: Esta bien, pero iras con un guardia * Ben: Esta bien Jacob y el guardia llevan a Ben hacia donde esta Gwen y Ben entro junto con el guardia que se quedo en la puerta.... * Ben: Gwen * Gwen: Ben eres tu? que haces aqui?? * Ben: Gwen esto se va acabar no hay nada que hacer -poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Gwen- * Gwen: pero que hay de el....... -No pudo terminar de hablar porque Ben le puso la mano en la boca- * Ben: No Eso no..... * Gwen: Entiendo..... * Gwen: pero como salimos de aqui!!!! * Ben: Ya se me ocurrira algo........... En otro lado..... * ?????????: YA he terminado Es el abuelo se monta en el camper........ * Abuelo Max: Niños adonde estan "le gotea sangre de las manos pero la sangre no parece ser de el" * Abuelo Max: Vamos no me gustan las Bromas "Sentadose en el sofa" Al hacerlo Encendio el televiso donde se escucho... * Reportera: En la ultima semana han habido 25 secuestros esta es la foto de todos los niños secuestrados El abuelo ve la foto de ambos niños... * Abuelo Max: Niñoss NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * IA de la Nave: Regeneración celular completa en un 47%........ Serie Ben 10: the Birth of a hero Heroes Ben Gwen Aliens Usados Materia Gris Personajes Secundarios Lenny Niños Random Villanos Jacob Mike Moteros